


帅气_涩琪_大赛

by GuluGuluDunDunDun



Category: seulrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuluGuluDunDunDun/pseuds/GuluGuluDunDunDun
Summary: 请 入 坐 。
Kudos: 14





	帅气_涩琪_大赛

结束一天的行程回到宿舍又是凌晨了，像平常一样，裴珠泫坐在康涩琪身前的椅子上享受着年下的头发吹干服务。

“涩琪今天有刷推特吗？”提高音量的问话在吹风机嗡嗡的声响中显得不经意起来。

“没有，今天感觉有些疲惫，在抓紧一切时间休息。怎么了吗姐姐？”

“大家举办了帅气涩琪大赛。”转过身来抱住放下吹风机的康涩琪，轻轻的把头抵在她的腹部，手顺着衣摆下缘溜进了衣服中，食指在腹肌上若有似无的滑动着。

带着笑意的声音从上方传来“姐姐想要了吗？”

手指听从自己的想法，一步一步的往上，可是却口不对心的说着“可是我们涩琪不是说今天疲惫吗。”

狡猾。

姐姐真的太狡猾了，像是小白兔一样跳到你的身边，不说想要，却能让你心甘情愿地去为她做任何事情。

可是康涩琪今晚也不想做小熊乖乖。

轻轻的压在裴珠泫的身上，伸出舌尖将她的耳垂勾入口中，在姐姐忍不住侧过头躲避时将一个个温柔又克制的吻落在她的皮肤上，轻轻的含住她的下唇，微微拉扯过后伸出舌尖挑开对方的贝齿，像宣誓领地一样舔舐后与对方的唇舌纠缠在一起，交换着甜蜜与残留的薄荷味牙膏清香。在她饱满的唇瓣上不轻不重的咬了一口，突然的刺激让身体立刻兴奋起来，嘴里忍不住发出一声闷哼。

将裴珠泫最后一枚衣扣解开，用手将一边的丰满拢在手里，伸出舌尖舔弄着已经微微肿胀的顶端，粉嫩的突起被濡湿，将最柔软的地方吸进嘴里还坏心眼的弄出啧啧的水声，另一边也毫不冷落的揉搓着。仅仅是乳尖的刺激就让裴珠泫又舒服又难耐，抱住了康涩琪埋在她胸前的头，将手指插进她的长发里。康涩琪的吻回到下巴，又再次向下延伸，直到小腹。

裴珠泫情不自禁的挺起腰腹去迎接康涩琪的吻，就只是亲吻而已却让她感受到了小腹的抽搐，用小腿勾住康涩琪的腰，可是皮肤间的摩擦已经完全不够去缓解腿根处的痒与潮热。

收到了裴珠泫的邀请，康涩琪抱住她一个翻身，让她坐在自己身上，双手顺着腰线往上，“往上坐一些，姐姐想要的，我都会给的。”

“不够，姐姐再往上一点。”这样的话直到裴珠泫将身体悬在对方面前，将身体最莹润水嫩的地方对着对方的脸才停止。

“姐姐自己脱掉，坐下来吧。”

“呀，你…”

“我保证姐姐会喜欢的。”

此刻的康涩琪像是发号施令的指挥官，而裴珠泫能做的就是服从。

一点点的将腰沉下去，跪在康涩琪耳边的双膝慢慢划开，直到那隐秘的地方感受到身下人的鼻息，间断性的热气让敏感的穴口一阵阵的收缩。

康涩琪用双手托住她的她的臀部，轻吻了几下那已经泛滥不堪的地方。

“快点，不要折—嗯—”

话还没有说话，潮湿的地方就被年下含在口里。舌面轻柔地舔舐着周围的嫩肉，舌尖拨开褶皱找到藏在其中的小红珠，突然进入温暖的环境让花核颤抖起来。

“姐姐怎么一直流口水，把我的下巴都打湿了。”康涩琪坏心的每说一句都用舌尖向内径刺探一下，这里混合着裴珠泫身体里的热流变得异常的黏湿。

听到年下直白的描述让裴珠泫脸红的同时身体却感觉更加的敏感了，不自觉的将腰又往下沉了沉，发烫的地方已经贴上了康涩琪的唇舌好像要将自己送进对方的嘴里。康涩琪张嘴吮吸着姐姐给予的热液，在搅动的水声中掺杂着吞咽声。她用唇瓣轻柔地吻住姐姐的另一处唇瓣，舌尖在缝隙中灵活的滑动，毫无预警的抵弄中心脆弱的红珠。

感觉到裴珠泫的晃动越发快速，腰部扭动的越发用力，康涩琪睁开眼，看着在自己面前起伏的人，心中的欲望和喜欢变得不可控制，她抬起手，将裴珠泫扶在床头的手握在手里，微微抬起头，看到眼前人额头有着细密的汗，眼角也隐约泛起了红色，诱人的唇瓣开开合合，吐露着令人心醉的细碎的喘息声。腿间的私密地带也因为唇齿的摩擦而变得有些红肿，却还是在不停的溢出透明的液体。

“涩琪，用力…吃掉我”

康涩琪的舌尖抵着裴珠泫肿胀的阴蒂，时而快速拨弄，时而用唇瓣吮吸。那软肉颤了颤，忽然硬了几分，抗议着软舌的顶弄，软舌并不放弃，又将那硬了一些的软肉按回粉嫩的缝隙中。舌尖用力往里探着，顶着倾泻而出的热流前进。越往里，滚烫的感觉越剧烈。

“涩琪…涩琪”

裴珠泫控制不住的全身痉挛起来。柔软的内壁放肆的夹着康涩琪舌尖，但汹涌的热液却将她的舌尖推了出来。

刚刚到了一次的身体异常的敏感，康涩琪只是将舌尖抵住花核，都让裴珠泫不禁轻颤。感受到舌尖的速度在加快，周围的嫩肉被啃咬，花核被牙齿不经意的擦过，跪在耳侧的大腿开始不自主的颤抖。

这大概就是康涩琪任性的极限了吧，小白兔永远不会求饶，也没有人会忍心让小白兔求饶。

心疼的勾住姐姐的脖子让姐姐趴在自己身上，贪婪的含吻住姐姐的乳尖和乳晕，继而用舌尖激烈的勾着硬挺的乳尖，口中不时发出满足的叹息。康涩琪抬起头，吻上了裴珠泫微张的唇，湿滑的舌尖舔着她的舌根，将她的呻吟尽数吞入腹中。

从背面半搂抱住裴珠泫，手指每一次都会逆着溪流重重的撞进去，又曲起指尖缓慢的贴着上壁碾出来。

裴珠泫的骨架很小，明明身高体重差不了多少，可是每次站到自己身边都会变成小小的一只。这也就导致她体内很紧，比起被两根手指填满的肿胀感她更喜欢被康涩琪一根手指深深进入的感觉。

康涩琪的手指一下一下磨蹭着裴珠泫内壁的褶皱，手指每探入一下，都会换来一声舒服的喟叹。

“啊…嗯”随着快感的积累身体的欲望愈发的重了，下身将康涩琪的手指咬的越来越紧。

“涩琪…阿…又要到了…我想要抱着你”嗓音因为缺水而变得沙哑，更显得楚楚可怜起来。

“姐姐那我先抽出来，你转过来。”即使是决定不做小熊乖乖的康涩琪，也依旧是体贴的康涩琪。怕弄疼姐姐而渐渐放慢速度。而裴珠泫却突然变得不舍起来，忽然绷紧了臀瓣，紧紧的夹住了康涩琪的手指。

“不要，不要出去…快一点涩琪…”

突然的暂停让裴珠泫有些不适，她急切的向后拱了一下腰肢，让手指进入到更深的地方。快感不断堆积每一次摩擦都变得难耐，头埋在枕头里轻轻蹭着，明明对着自己做着这么可爱的动作，可是下面却紧紧咬住不放。接到暗示的康涩琪深吸了口气，细长的手指快速的顶弄着，每一下都擦过她的敏感点，臀部与手面相撞发出明显的啪啪声，大拇指重重的摁住花瓣中间的那颗肿胀，多个敏感点的同步刺激却让裴珠泫觉得马上要被推上顶峰。

感受到指间强烈的压迫感，抽动变得越发的困难，转动手腕使手指抽插的速度越发快起来。裴珠泫颤抖着弓起身子，身体的热涌一波波的打在康涩琪的指间。

余韵过后裴珠泫转过身钻进康涩琪的怀里，红着眼眶看起来更像是一只兔子了。康涩琪将兔子的手拉到唇边虔诚的亲吻手背，眼神软软的看着她，在她的注视下伸出舌尖将她的手指卷入口中，红色的唇包裹着她的指尖，舌尖舔着她的指腹，细细勾勒着上面的指纹。

“姐姐喜欢吗？”


End file.
